


车

by A_very_fat_pen22



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:53:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_very_fat_pen22/pseuds/A_very_fat_pen22





	车

  * 剧情不重要，只是想要开车



 

  * 来还上个月的债了



 

土方：“总悟。”

 

冲田：“干嘛？土方笨蛋”

 

土方：“把笨蛋去掉不谢……等下！我本来不是要说这个！咳……那个，你最近出任务时炸毁很多无辜民房吧，被炸毁的报告比以前多很多倍了，怎么了？有什么不满吗？”

 

冲田：“那是因为土方抖M酱不给我S搞得我心情不好(扛起火箭筒对准土方)所以为了让我开心，感谢你的牺牲小我，让我把你炸飞吧！”

 

土方：“等下！！为什么我要被炸飞啊啊……”

 

碰！！！！

 

从远方爬回来的土方顶着爆炸头边走边叹气。回到屯所后，看到被tong菊hua的神山趴在走廊上装死尸，山崎忙着处理被散落在地板的文件，原田和其他队员忙着收拾残骸，齐藤和铁之助正阻止总悟继续破坏…

 

土方十四郎，冷静点，吸气呼气…好吧！默默走到总悟身边，直接横腰扛起然后往房间走，之后总悟被丢在榻榻米上，直接骑在总悟身上，脱衣带套拿润滑油一气呵成…

 

在冲田还没被丢在榻榻米上前还不停踢脚，被丢在榻榻米上时还用脚板顶在土方的胸口，被脱衣时还把口袋里的蛋黄酱拿出作为防卫，不过土方心里默念对不起蛋黄灵三遍后就把蛋黄酱丢去一边后，俯身啃咬总悟的锁骨，再慢慢地边咬边顺着脖颈上。

 

亲吻时土方被咬了，下唇被咬得发肿，还舔到铁锈味。但土方不在乎这些，反正这小子之后就会软乎乎地没力气反抗了。土方把舌头伸入，舔舐总悟的舌头、牙龈、上唇下唇。放开时，黏在唇上的连丝液体被土方后退的动作慢慢断开，土方再度吻上去时，液体再也控制不住地从两人的交接处流到总悟的下巴、喉结、脖颈，再流过锁骨的吻痕处停下，慢慢累积形成一个小水洼。

 

总悟被吻得缺氧，在土方放开他时拼命地张口呼吸，土方看着那被吻得湿润的唇一张一合地呼吸着，忍着想要再吻上去的冲动，把手指伸入总悟的穴口，顺着润滑剂，很快地整只手指就被穴口吞没了。而总悟因被划过敏感点，双脚趾卷曲地发抖着。

 

土方推开总悟的膝盖，把腿开大，同时另一只手开始撸小总悟，不停地把小总悟的皮往后推后，就开始舔龟头。总悟被前面被舔后面被插的嗯嗯啊啊地说不出话来，看来他开始没力气了。

 

“总悟…”土方轻声地呼唤“你这么快就没力气了吗？这才前戏啊，看来我要经常做‘活塞运动’‘锻炼’你的体力…”

 

“…嗯…不…啊…要…嗯…去死…啊…嗯…”总悟艰难地说着。

 

土方发现每当总悟没力气时就很好欺负。他宠溺地摸摸总悟的头，柔软的发丝有淡淡的香味，土方闻出了那是自己刚买的昂贵的洗发水的味儿。

 

“总悟，你偷用那刚买的洗发水了吧？”土方边问边亲吻总悟。

 

“…用…嗯～”总悟有气无力地回答。

 

“蛤？总悟，我听不到。”土方放开小总悟，继续边做扩张边问。

 

“嗯啊…你…那头杂草…用那么贵的…简直浪费…”总悟边喘气边紧紧抓着被单，忍着被土方再度恶意地划过敏感点。

 

土方故作惊讶地说“是吗？”土方一只手继续扩张一只手抓着小总悟，“总悟…”他俯身贴在总悟的耳边低声地说，那带威胁的低嗓音惹得总悟头皮发麻，土方说：

 

“现在再说一遍，你把那洗发水一天内用完，不对，是倒完了。”土方边说边用手指抠小总悟的龟头“那洗发水很贵的，还有你乱轰民房那里也要赔，乱轰屯所的费用…你说我要怎样呢？要不

 

**你把你自己赔给我吧** 。”

 

总悟被土方这么说得脸红了，他气恼地说

 

“你这个变态…快放开我…”

 

土方看到总悟害羞的模样，他觉得这样的总悟很可爱，使得他更想上了，小土方早已起立，但要上前要做好前戏，不然总悟会受伤的。

 

他继续俯身舔了龟头后，就直接含着半根小总悟，等稍微适应后就直接整根吞没，小总悟就这样被刺激得精神了，顶得土方很不适应，但土方忍着想吐的冲动，卖力地吸和舔小总悟，一只手就扩张，另一只手就按摩睾丸。

 

总悟忍着想射的冲动，他不想被说早泄但土方的嘴吸吸舔舔地，小总悟快忍不住了。他不知觉地嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟着中射了出来。

 

土方把那些蜜液吞了下去，说：“你自己尝尝你自己的味道。”说着就霸道地吻了总悟。

 

总悟无力地挣扎着，但在土方看来像是撒娇，土方放开总悟时，温柔地看着总悟，“我要进去了总悟。”小土方已经发胀得很大了，他快忍受不了。说后，他就把手指拔出来，把小土方顶在穴口。

 

为了避免弄伤总悟，土方慢慢地进入，从龟头缓慢地推进去，再等到总悟适应后，再推入一点，就这样慢慢地推，推到整根都进去了。

 

“…很胀…”总悟边喘气边说，他感觉很痛而且快撑不下了，感觉下面被小土方填得满满的，但比起痛，下一秒他就被快感冲击。

 

“…忍忍总悟…”土方自己被夹得很紧，他为了让总悟分散注意力，俯身舔一边的乳头，另一边就用手指玩弄着。

 

“啊…！”总悟这次没有克制自己的声音，叫了出来。

 

“哦？总悟原来你这里也很敏感啊？”土方发现了新大陆般又捏又拉乳头，之后又按下去又拉，他看到乳头因被玩弄而起粒，恶趣味地弹了一下。

 

“嗯啊～啊…不要…嗯…”总悟断断续续地说着“…臭…土方…嗯～哈…啊…不…”

 

土方觉得差不多了，他说：“总悟，我开始动了。”边捏乳头边开始拔出一点，再插进去深一点。

 

总悟因胸前的刺激和下面的抽插而高潮得全身红透，他感觉很热，虽然很痛一直想要被插得更深。

 

“啊…土方…嗯…我要…更加…嗯～”总悟迷迷糊糊地说着。

 

“总悟，这时候要叫什么？”土方突然停下问总悟。

 

突然停止抽插让总悟觉得空空的，他知道土方是故意的，但他不想妥协。

 

“…土方…去死…”总悟挑拨地说着。

 

土方没料到总悟不但不妥协反而还被骂了，但他好歹是真选组副长啊，不对，总悟的男人啊。

 

他便把整根退完出来，再整根插入，激烈的动作使得总悟全身无力地随着土方的动作而动，他被入得很深，不停地划过敏感点，快感不停地袭来，小总悟发胀得很痛了，他突然感觉松了一口气，当他睁开眼睛时，看到土方的胸口前、自己小腹、胸口都有自己的精液，他才发现自己上当了。

 

“…臭土方…你…”

 

“总悟，你被 **后面** 操射了～”土方平静地告诉总悟。

 

总悟羞恼地想要打土方，但他已经没力气了，软趴趴的拳头还没打在土方身上就被抓住了，土方趁机与总悟的手十指紧扣，亲吻总悟的手指后，拿起刚才被土方冷落一旁的旁边蛋黄酱，打开盖子，交给总悟，让总悟握着，说：

 

“这蛋黄酱犹如我的生命，我知道你最近不开心是因为我最近忽略了你，但你在我心目中比蛋黄灵还重要，虽然没有戒指，我现在也来不及去买，但总悟

 

如果我是蛋黄酱的瓶子，你愿意做蛋黄酱的盖子，跟随我一辈子吗？”

 

总悟被土方突如其来的求婚吓到了，他愣住了，之后他就用手背盖着自己的眼睛，小声地说：

 

“…你进来吧…”

 

土方看到总悟害羞了，他也知道他成功了，他便把总悟的腿开得最大，继续抽插，但这次动作比较轻，他一边动一边拿开总悟的手，之后就边动边亲吻。

 

土方把整根拔出，射在套里，绑起来后丢一旁，直接没带套要插入时被总悟阻止了。

 

“带套笨蛋，不然…”总悟伸手拿外套，从口袋里拿出一张纸，土方看到上面标题写着“清理协议书”。

 

“…诶？”

 

“你上次射到很深，搞得我难清理，你签了这份协议书就要帮我清理，不然你就不能射。”总悟把协议书交到土方手中，土方看到上面写了不少条款，其中一条写着“攻方在房事时有内射请事后协助受方清理，尤其是受方被折磨得体力不支时。另外，请攻方别在清理时毛手毛脚及再来几轮，请体谅受方体力不支，否则受方第二天腰部非常酸及没法起身会变得脾气暴躁乱炸屯所等物品，后果受方恕不负责。”

 

而且协议书也不知怎么地已经有土方的签名了。

 

土方眼皮跳地问总悟，“这个…我什么时候签的？”

 

“是我让山崎想办法把这份协议书让你签的，嘛只是二十份红豆包而已。”

 

土方额头爆青筋，他抓着总悟的手，“原来…厉害了，我都没发现，下次要好好检查。那么…”土方抓总悟的脚踝，放在肩膀上。

 

“虽然我很惊讶你会准备这样的协议书，但你现在是我的男人了，就是不签我也是会帮忙你清理，不过在那之前…”，小土方顶一顶总悟的穴口，总悟吃惊地后缩一下，“我这里的问题需要解决所以…”

 

“啊！”总悟来不及控制声音叫了出来。

 

小土方整根插入总悟的体内，再整根抽出，再插入，小土方发胀得很辛苦了，总悟感觉他的穴口把小土方吃得紧紧地。

 

“啊！嗯～啊！呼…啊…”

 

总悟的双脚搭在土方的肩膀上，下半身的中心全落在腰部上，他曲着腰部迎合着土方的进入，肉体拍打的声音和总悟的声音充斥着整个房间。

 

“啊…土方…啊…”

 

“总悟，这时候要叫什么？”土方边继续插入边问。

 

“嗯～啊～啊…十四…郎…啊…”

 

土方俯身亲吻总悟的脸颊，扶着总悟的腰，一直往敏感点插，总悟感觉全身很热，之后他自己射了，土方就把他肚子上的精液往总悟的乳头涂。

 

“嗯啊…！”总悟被刺激得舒服，他开始无意识地把自己往土方送，双手环着土方的脖子后面，穴口更加靠近小土方，把小土方吃得更深。

 

“啊啊啊！”总悟被插得很胀，他抱紧土方，土方就顺势地托着总悟的屁股，继续抽插。

 

这样的姿势使得总悟的乳头一直磨着土方的乳头，乳头不停往上往下地被摩擦使得总悟又想射了。

 

“嗯啊！土方…我要…射…啊…”

 

总悟在高潮第三次时精液都射在两人的肚子和胸口上，但土方没有停下，更加猛烈地往里面插，滑腻腻的感觉在两人皮肤间摩擦，偶尔因动作而两人的皮肤分离时扯出丝。

 

“啊！嗯啊…土方…啊…嗯～啊！”

 

“总悟，我要射了。”

 

“嗯…啊～要啊…嗯…啊…”总悟已经被快感冲昏了脑，对土方的话只能语无伦次地回答 。

 

总悟感觉有股热流冲入体内，之后土方把他放下亲吻他，再吻他的脖子。之后把小土方拔出来时啵了一声，精液从总悟的穴口里流出来。

 

正当总悟以为完事了，土方说，

 

“总悟，我们再来。”

 

“蛤？我不…啊～嗯嗯～啊…”总悟还没回答完土方又插入了，之后总悟就陷入高潮直到耗尽所有的体力为止。

 

事后土方帮总悟清理后，就忙着处理屯所和其他文件，他把总悟放在另一张干净的榻榻米后，宠溺地摸摸总悟的头，他微笑地看着总悟说，虽然他知道他已经睡了没听见。

 

“我的男人，晚安。”

 

 

FIN.


End file.
